


Five Times Derek and Stiles Had Casual Sex and One Time They Realized It Was Something More

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut, Until season 3, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Derek and Stiles casually got it on (they're just friends, jeez) and one time they realized it was more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my WIP, but I have writer's block so naturally I wrote smut. I have 4 of 6 chapters written for this and I'll be publishing every few days.

Stiles was pacing, his feet tracing a pattern in the concrete floor as he did.When the door to the loft finally slid open he stopped and looked up at the stubble covered face of Derek Hale.“They’re sacrificing virgins.”

“It’s been nice knowing you then,” Derek said with a smirk. 

“Oh fuck you,” Stile hissed, shoving his hands in his pockets and wondering why he even came to see Derek, he wasn't going to help with his virginity problem. 

“Ask nicely and maybe I will,” Derek retorted, walking into the kitchen and leaving Stiles gaping at him from the living room.

“Wait, are you serious? Because If you’re not then that’s the second time I’ve been lied to today and it’s kind of hard on my self esteem,” Stiles said, making his way toward the kitchen.“And today isn’t the day for jokes, my virginity might actually get me killed.”

“Someone else offered to sleep with you?” Derek asked, his voice a little strained, but Stiles didn’t notice.

“It was a joke, I don’t get why everyone says Danny’s so nice, he’s always mean to me.” 

“I think that’s called pulling your pigtails,” Derek said with a laugh, “Honestly for being so smart you’re kind of dumb sometimes.”

“Did you just compliment me then insult me?” Stiles asked, laughing.

“Shut up,” Derek growled with no real heat behind it.

“So are you saying that if I were to show up at Danny’s tonight he would de-virginize me?” Stiles asked, his eyes lighting up with hope.

“You don’t have to go to Danny’s,” Derek said, turning around from where he was making tea and handed Stiles a mug, “You’re already here, might as well save yourself a trip.”

“Wh- are you serious, I really can’t take the emotional rollercoaster today,” Stiles said, taking a sip of the tea and smiling a little, it was his favorite, peppermint. 

Derek looked him in the eye and tilted his head slightly to the side, “I may joke about it, but I don’t want you dead Stiles.If I can save your life, I will.”

“With your dick?” Stiles asked and then choked a little on his tea trying not to laugh.

“Yes, with my dick,” Derek growled, plucking the half drunk tea from Stiles graps and set it on the counter, crowding Stiles against the doorframe as he did. Derek ran his nose down the length of Stiles’ neck and Stiles shuddered, “Say no if you don’t want this.”

“Are you crazy? Of course I want this.It means I won’t die and I get to have sex with a hot dude, I’m all aboard this train,” Stiles spilled out, gripping Derek’s shoulders like a lifeline. 

“Well okay then,” Derek mumbled into Stiles neck before turning his head and meeting Stiles’ lips in a kiss. 

It was tentative at first, chaste even, until Stiles groaned and opened his mouth, letting Derek slip his tongue in.It was by far the best kiss Stiles had ever had, to be fair he hadn’t had many, but still.He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled himself flush against the older man. 

“Bed, bed, bed,” Stiles mumbled, pushing at Derek’s chest for a moment until Derek grabbed him under his thighs, hiking him up.Stiles got with the program, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist, groaning when his hard cock rubbed against Derek, finding the friction he wanted.

Without breaking the kiss Derek moved them to the bed, laying Stiles down on the dark sheets and hovering over him, “Still okay?” Derek asked, kissing down Stiles jaw and sucking marks onto his neck.

“So okay,” Stiles said, his eyes half shut, his hips canting up to meet Derek.“Off.”

Derek laughed, pulling back enough to tug his shirt over his head and then taking Stiles off as well.“I knew you liked me without a shirt on.”

“I’d like you better without pants on,” Stiles said, reaching down and undoing Derek’s jeans with slightly shaking hands.Derek shook his head with a smile that could be called fond playing on his lips before he tugged his pants off entirely, “How are you not wearing underwear, don’t you care about your junk?”

Instead of responding Derek tugged Stiles athletic shorts off and threw them across the room, diving back down, meeting Stiles’ mouth and nipping at his lip. He moaned as his cock slid against Stiles’ and said, “Just sex.”

“Yeah, dude, just sex.”

“So you don’t get sacrificed,” Derek added, reaching into his bedside table and pulling out lube, putting some on his fingers and moving away from Stiles to reposition himself.

“Yep,” Stiles said, his voice rough as Derek’s fingers slid down his crack and teased his hole, “Should I flip over?” 

“If you want,” Derek said, not removing his finger from Stiles. 

Stiles pulled back a little and flipped over, burying his face in a pillow and shaking his ass in Derek’s face, “Alright big guy, let’s try this for real.”

Derek shook his head with a small smile on his lips before slowly easing two fingers inside Stiles’ hole.The moan he got out of Stiles as he scissored his fingers inside him went straight to his cock, adding a third finger to the stretch. 

Stiles’ started fucking himself onto Derek’s fingers, a steady stream of moans leaving his mouth, “Christ, Derek I’m ready, fuck me.”

Derek leaned over Stiles, lubing himself up as he did and whispered in his ear, “All you had to do was ask,” before thrusting into the other man. “Shit, you’re so tight.”

“Did you steal that line from a porno,” Stiles asked, his voice breathy and Derek could smell the want arousal off of him. 

“You would know,” Derek retorted, thrusting into Stiles again, biting back a groan as he did. 

They didn’t talk after that, Derek thrusting into Stiles, both hands biting bruising onto his hips. Stiles pushed his ass up slightly and then Derek felt him clench as he hit his prostate with every thrust.“Touch yourself,” Derek commanded as he felt his own orgasm building.Stiles complied, pumping his leaking cock with one hand and bracing himself with the other.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stiles chanted as he spilled over his own hand and then Derek was done, his cock emptying into Stiles with a groan, falling onto him and pressing him into the mattress.

They stayed like that for a minute, until Stiles said, “You’re heavy dude.”

“Sorry,” Derek grunted, pulling out and rolling off of Stiles. 

“Can I use your shower? I don’t really want to go home covered in come.” Stiles asked, standing up and gesturing to himself. 

“You know where it is,” Derek said with a wave of his hand and a small smile on his lips.He pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and flopped onto the couch.When Stiles came back out a few minutes later, his hair damp and his dirty shorts on his hips Derek was reading a book. 

“Are you reading _The Crucible_?” Stiles asked, laughing.

“I found it in your backpack.”

“You went through my backpack?” 

“You take forever in the shower.”

“Fair,” Stiles said with a shrug, plucking the book out his hands and putting it back in his bag.“So, thanks for probably saving my life.”

“What are friends for,” Derek said with a shrug.

“Alright, well, I’m just going to go,” Stiles said, nodding his head toward the door and Derek waved, his eyes already on a new book in his lap. 

———

“Dude, where were you last night?” Scott asked as they slid into their seats in English, “I stopped by your house after work.”

“I uh, went to take care of some stuff.” Stiles said with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Take Danny up on his offer?” Scott said with a laugh, elbowing Stiles as Danny walked into the room.

“Nah, Danny was just joking, weren’t you Danny boy,” Stiles called to the other guy as he sat down a row over from them and shook his head with a laugh.

“So you’re still worried you’re going to get virgin sacrificed?” Scott asked, sounding equalparts worried and amused.

“Sure,” Stiles said, trying to keep his heart rate even.

“Dude,” Scott said, hitting Stiles on the arm with the back of his hand, “You’re lying.”

“Am I?”

“Dude, did Lydia do it?” Scott asked, looking around the room as he said it.

“Nah,” Stiles said, leaning back in his seat, not sure if he should tell Scott who he slept with or not.

Scott leaned forward and sniffed Stiles, looking kind of like a puppy as he did but before he could say anything Isaac flopped down in the seat in front of Stiles and turned around, “Why did the loft smell like you last night?”

“Uh,”

“Dude, no, you slept with Cora?” Scott exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. 

“No.” Stiles said, feeling himself turning red.

“Then who?” Scott asked and then his eyes went wide, “You slept with DEREK?”

“Keep it down,” Isaac said, looking kind of like he wanted to puke, “You didn’t do it on the couch did you?”

“No, now can we drop it, he just did me a favor,” Stiles muttered. 

Luckily for him Miss Blake cleared her throat at that moment and called them all to order. Scott leaned over and whispered, “We’re talking about this later.”

Stiles just shook his head and tried to pay attention as Miss Blake talked about how _The Crucible_ is an allegory for McCarthyism. His mind wandering back to the night before and the way Derek’s hands had felt on his body. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sorter than the last chapter but no less smut, hehe.

“You’re leaving,” Stiles said, he was leaning against the open door of the loft as Derek was tossing clothes into a duffle bag, not bothering to look up at the man in the doorway. 

“For a while,” Derek said, finally looking up at Stiles and frowning slightly.The boy looked like he had aged years over the last month and Derek couldn’t help but blame himself for at least part of it, if he had only figured Jennifer out sooner, if he had been smarter, “Cora wants to go back to South America so I’m taking her, then I’ve got to make a pit stop.”

“Are you coming back?”

“Maybe.”

“Were you going to say goodbye?” Stiles asked, stepping further into the loft, sliding the door shut as he did, and crossing his arms over his chest, mimicking Derek’s usual stance.

“Is there anyone who would have wanted me to say goodbye to them?” Derek asked, trying to sound snarky, but instead sounding soft, like it hurt him to admit it out loud. 

“Me you dip shit,” Stiles said, “I may think you’re an idiot, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to make sure you’re okay. You just went through some shit with your second girlfriend who turned out to be a murdering psychopath, sorry about her by the way, and I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Thanks for bringing that up again,” Derek muttered, looking at Stiles through pale eyes.

“Want to forget about it for a little?” Stiles asked, stepping forward and acting much bolder than he felt, cupping Derek’s jaw, his long fingers gently pulling him closer and running down his neck.

Derek nodded, stepping forward and closing the gap between them, brushing his lips lightly to Stiles’ before the kiss grew more needy.Stiles bit Derek’s lip and tugged at it, eliciting a moan from the former alpha. His tongue slipped into Derek's mouth, tracing along his lower lip and Derek opened up for him, letting Stiles control the kiss.

Stiles ran a hand over Derek’s ass, squeezing the tight muscles and smirking as Derek groaned again.“I want you to fuck me this time.”

“I can do that,” Stiles said, trying to keep his voice from betraying him, it was a little higher that usual and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest so he knew that Derek could hear it.“I can totally do that.”

“Then let’s fucking do it,” Derek growled, pulling his shirt off and unzipping his pants as Stiles did the same, flinging his shirt across the room and letting his jeans fall to his ankles.They both tumbled onto the bed and Derek tossed lube as Stiles, who barely managed to catch it with shaking hands.

He popped the cap and watched with a look of awe on his face as Derek propped himself up on his elbows, ass in the air, legs spread.“God you’re gorgeous,” Stiles said, his voice raspy.“Can I?”

He leaned forward as he spoke, his breath ghosting over Derek’s exposed hole and Derek grunted, “Yeah.” 

Stiles smiled before he licked across Derek’s hole, feeling him shudder under him.He slowly fucked into him with tongue, loosening him and starting in with his fingers and his tongue, adding a little lube as he worked him open, taking him apart slowly.

Derek held his cheeks open after a while, giving Stiles better access, his breath coming quickly, as Stiles curled two fingers inside of him and brushed against his prostate.Stiles pulled his mouth away from Derek’s ass, but kept his fingers moving, “Ready for me to fuck you Hale? Ready to let me fuck you?”

“Fu-fuck,” Derek stammered, his voice breathy, “Just get on with it would you?”

Stiles laughed, adding a third finger and said, “Did you ever think this would happen again?”

“No,” Derek said and then bucked back on to Stiles hand, his dick slapping him in the stomach, leaving a spot of pre-cum on his stomach.“But I’ll take casual sex with someone I trust over sex with a serial killer any day.”

“Fair,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear, nipping at his neck and running his unoccupied hand up and down Derek’s back, caressing him, “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready,” Derek grunted, rubbing his ass against Stiles’ cock and eliciting a groan from the other man, “Are you going to fuck me or what?’

“Yeah, I’m going to fuck you,” Stiles said, lining himself up and sliding in easily, his pale hands gripping Derek’s hips as he eased in.It was a strange feeling, being inside someone else for the first time, but it was a good strange, the kind of strange he wanted to experience all the time. 

“Are you going to move or do I have to do all the work,” Derek asked, sounding a little wrecked.Stiles started moving his hips, his bones leaving small bruises that faded almost instantly on Derek’s ass.

Stiles lost himself in the warm feeling of Derek, the tightness, the feeling of pleasure that shot through him as he pounded into the other man.“You’re so tight.”

“Harder, I won’t break,” Derek grunted out, thrusting back at Stiles, meeting him and making Stiles grip his hips harder.He complied, fucking into Derek with abandon, reaching around and grabbing the other man’s thick, uncut cock and tugging at it with a hand slightly that was slightly lube slicked.

Derek groaned at that, his head falling onto his arms as Stiles continued to thrust, feeling his own orgasm building, balls tightening.He redoubled his efforts, thrusting hard, jerking Derek faster until he felt the hot liquid spill from Derek and his own orgasm hit him like a freight train. 

He felt boneless as he pulled out of Derek and flopped onto his back, Derek was laying on his stomach with an arm draped over Stiles.“You’re topping next time.”

“What makes you think there’s going to be a next time,” Derek asked, a smile in his voice. 

“I’m a great lay, don’t deny it,” Stiles said with a smile, rolling over and nipping at Derek’s ear, “Plus, who doesn’t love some casual sex with a friend.”

“Stop talking, you’re ruining my afterglow,” Derek mumbled, letting his eyes close slowly and nuzzling into Stiles’ side. 

They lay there for awhile, in the comfortable silence that they had both come to enjoy around the other when the loft door slid open and Stiles yelped.

“Derek, really?” Peter drawled, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

“I’m gonna go,” Stiles muttered, tugging his jeans on and grabbing his shirt, “Safe travels Derek, Peter you can return to the fire pits of hell where you belong.”

“Goodbye Stiles,” Peter responded, “Aren’t you going to say goodbye to your boy toy Derek?”

“Fuck off Peter,” Derek muttered, pulling his own jeans on and tugging his shirt over his head, “Let’s just get out of here.”

Stiles laughed when he made it home twenty minutes later, a text from Derek in his inbox reading, ‘See you around Stiles.’He might miss that Sourwolf while he was gone, maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come play on [Tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com), I'm SterekPotter100. 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some more smut.

Derek was _not_ happy.He had been back in Beacon Hills for all of 24 hours and there was a rave in his damn loft. He watched as people scurried out of the apartment like roaches and then his eyes fell on Stiles, his hair sweaty and a bit of pink lipstick on his mouth. 

“Stiles,” He called out, smirking when the other man’s heartbeat picked up, glad that he still elicited that reaction from him. “Mind explaining what the hell happened here?”

“Well, if I had to hazard a guess, I’d say it was a party,” Stiles said, all false bravado as he strode over to Derek. 

“Why was it in my loft?”

“Why didn’t you tell us you were back in town,” Stiles bit back, his voice steady but he smelled a little like anger and sadness.

“I just got back last night,” Derek explained, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. “Why, were you worried about me.” He meant it teasingly, but it sounded warm, even to his own ears.

“I mean I've saved your life enough times, I have an investment in you staying alive by now,” Stiles said, leaning against the wall next to Derek.“Find what you were looking for?”

“Yeah, I did,” Derek smiled at that, “Trying a new look?” 

When Stiles looked confused, Derek brought a hand up and wiped the bright pink lipstick off his lip.“Oh, no, it was just this girl.”

“Nice girl?” Derek asked, casual as he could be.

“Sure, not really my type, though,” Stiles said with a shrug, “But she did open a new line of thinking for me.”

“What might that be,” Derek asked, leaning closer to Stiles even though he really didn’t have to.

“I can like guys and girls,” Stiles said, his whole body moving closer to Derek as he spoke.

“It’s called being bisexual,” Derek said with a small laugh, “And we’re happy to welcome you to our club, we meet every month.”

“How about we meet right now?” Stiles asked, his body practically vibrating as he asked and Derek nodded, moving at supernatural speed to pin Stiles against the wall and kiss him. “Always with the man handling.” Stiles muttered as Derek bit and sucked bruised onto his neck.

“Are you complaining?” Derek asked, mumbling into Stiles’ collarbone.

“God, no, as you were,” Stiles said, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair and holding on like he was an anchor, holding Stiles safely to the ground.

Derek pulled off and Stiles groaned, making grabby hands at him, “I’m just going to lock the door, we don’t want anyone walking in on us this time, don’t lose your shit.”

“Sorry, it’s just been a while since I got any action,” Stiles said, making his way to the bed and flopping down, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down, letting his cock spring loose and giving it a squeeze. 

“Starting without me?” Derek asked, taking his shirt off and throwing it at Stiles, then crawling across the bed toward the other man and tugged his jeans the rest of the way off. He kissed his way up Stiles’ leg until he made it to the already hard cock and licked the shaft from base to end, eliciting a moan from Stiles. 

“Can I ride you?” Stiles asked, sounding almost shy.

“God, yes,” Derek groaned, his cock throbbing at the thought. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and put a blob on his fingers and spread Stiles’ cheeks with his other hand.“Ready?”

“I was ready last week,” Stiles snarked, waving his ass a little bit until Derek held him still and ran his finger lightly over his hole, smiling to himself as Stiles pushed back onto his hand. “Come on, big guy, give me a little more.”

Derek huffed out a laugh, but complied, adding a second finger and scissoring them inside of Stiles, making him groan. He continued to work his fingers, adding a third and a little more lube, stretching Stiles until he was shaking, barely holding himself up.“Still want to ride me?” Derek asked, curling his fingers inside of Stiles and hitting his prostate. 

Stiles moved away from Derek’s hand, flipped over, and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing him.Derek opened his mouth and let Stiles’ tongue slide in, grazing across is lower lip. 

While they kissed, Derek flipped them so Stiles was on top.Stiles slid his body down so that their cocks brushed against each other and they both moaned at the contact.“I want you inside me.”

Derek smirked as he nipped at Stiles’ lower lip, lifting him slightly and Stiles guided himself onto Derek’s weeping cock. Stiles leaned back, resting on his hands as he slowly lowered himself on to Derek’s shaft, his eyes half shut and mouth open slightly, looking completely blissed out. 

It took every ounce of control that Derek had to not thrust up into Stiles while he slowly lowered himself down Derek’s cock. His hands found their way to his hips, gripping tightly when Stiles had finally taken the entirety of Derek’s cock into his tight ass. 

Derek let his eyes slip shut as Stiles bounced on top of him, one hand braced on Derek’s chest, the other on his own cock, pumping it slowly. It was different then the sex they had before, less hurried, more intimate, but still just sex. 

After a while Derek hooked an arm around Stiles’ middle and flipped them, eliciting a moan from the other man as he started thrusting into him. He wrapped a hand around Stiles’ cock and tugged at hit, feeling his balls start to tighten as Stiles moaned and bit his sinful lips. 

“I’m so close,” Stiles breathed out, causing Derek to redouble his efforts, brushing against Stiles’ prostate as his thrusts became erratic.He gave Stiles’ cock another tug and there was hot liquid spilling onto his hand, that was enough to send Derek over the edge, his balls tightening as he spilled into Stiles. 

“Shit,” Derek mumbled, collapsing onto Stiles’ chest.“Shower?”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, followed Derek to the shower.Derek turned the water on hot, letting it pour over both of them.It was a quick shower and as they stepped out Stiles reached for his jeans and Derek tossed him athletic shorts, “It’s late, just crash here.”

Stiles complied, tugging the pants on and flopping onto the bed face first.Derek laughed, pulled on a pair of clean underwear and crawled into the bed next to Stiles, throwing an arm across his chest and snuggling close.It wasn’t romantic, they were just good friends, good friends cuddle, he told himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

Derek rolled over when the morning light hit his face, trying to get away from the bright sunshine, instead he hit a warm body and the memories of the night before came flooding back. Stiles was still sleeping next to him, muttering something about foxes and wolves.He smiled softly at the sleeping figure before shaking his head and reminding himself it was just sex and that they were just friends. 

“D’rek,” Stiles grumbled, his eyes blinking open.In the morning light they looked like melted honey, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep here all night, I was just going to get a quick nap and then go.”

“It’s fine,” Derek said, trying to keep the smile off his face, “You better go though, don’t want to worry your dad.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Stiles said, making no effort to get up.Instead, he ran a hand over Derek’s chest and abs, trailing a finger around the waist of his boxer briefs.Derek let himself enjoy the sensation, Stiles hovering over him, slipping his hands into his underwear, sending shivers down his spine. 

Derek lifted his hips slightly so that Stiles could pull his boxer briefs down, his hard cock sprang free and hit him in the stomach, “Can I?” Stiles asked, his voice uncertain. 

“Yeah, anything you want,” Derek said, expecting Stiles to grab the lube and open him up.What he wasn’t expecting was for Stiles to put his mouth, his _sinful_ mouth, that he had fantasies about, on his cock.“Oh fuck.” 

Stiles hummed, his mouth stretched wide as he deep throated Derek’s cock, taking it until his nose brushed against Derek’s trimmed pubes.He looked up at Derek, his honey brown eyes meeting Derek’s hazel ones and Derek felt his stomach drop. Seconds later that feeling was forgotten, replaced by Stiles running his tongue over the head of his cock, his hand working the part of the shaft that wasn’t in his mouth.

It didn’t take long until Derek was tugging on Stiles’ hair, trying to warn him that he was going to come.Instead of pulling off, Stiles sucked him through it, licking every last drop off of him before rolling off the bed and pulling his clothes on.

“Want me to return the favor?” 

“I’m sure you’ll get the chance.” Stiles smirked as he left the loft, “See ya Sourwolf.”

Derek would have loved the chance to repay the favor, but  within a week all hell had broken loose in Beacon Hills and this time at the center of it was Stiles. It was easy to forget about any feelings he might have been having for the man when he was searching for him and trying to save him. 

What was hard was when Peter reminded him that, “Chess is Stiles’ game.” 

Derek looked at the board, at the little label with his name on it in Stiles' messy scrawl, attached to the king.He didn’t have time to think about what it meant, not when they had to save Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come play](https://exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com/)


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some more smut and feelings.
> 
> Also, thank you for all the comments, they mean SO much. You're all too sweet.

“Why are you here, Derek?” Stiles asked, his hands shaking and pale, and to Stiles, they felt like they were covered in blood. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Derek said as he hefted himself through Stiles’ bedroom window, eyes sad as he looked at the worn face of the boy who had lived more through more tragedy that most, more than any of them, except maybe Derek.

Looking around the room Derek could see a garbage bag full of what was probably all of Stiles’ research and he felt his heart clench, this kid shouldn’t have had to go through any of this.He placed a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and squeezed, feeling some of the tension drain out of him as he did. 

“I’ll be fine, I just need to clear my head,” Stiles said, leaning back against Derek and letting out a deep breath, “I just don’t know how, I can’t stop thinking about everything.”

“I can think of a way,” Derek muttered, not meaning to say it out loud, but Stiles reacted by lining himself up against Derek’s body, back to front, and letting his head fall onto his shoulder. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Stiles whispered, turning around and draped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. It was dirtier than any of their kisses before, more needy.Derek found himself shoved against the wall of the bedroom while Stiles sucked his tongue into his mouth.It was one of the best kissed Derek had ever had, but it felt a little off so he pulled away and looked at Stiles.

“You’re not okay,” Derek said, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and pushing him back slightly, “Do you even want to do this?”

“Yes,” Stiles said, stepping back to Derek so that they were flush against each other, “I just want to feel normal and safe, I feel that with you.”

Derek rested his head against the wall and groaned as Stiles moved against him, making his already hardening cock stir.“We can stop any time you want.”

“Don’t want to stop,” Stiles murmured, tugging on Derek’s earlobe with his teeth and eliciting a moan from the werewolf. “I want you to fuck me against the wall.”

What little control Derek had left was gone after that, he pushed Stiles away from him and spun him so he was against the wall.Stiles leaned forward and kissed him, tugging at his lip and rutting against Derek’s thigh. 

“Pants off,” Stiles moaned and Derek complied, hands sliding down Stiles’ sides, fingers brushing against warm skin where his shirt had hiked up. He ran his fingers along the top of Stiles’ jeans, brushing lower until he felt the soft hair.He smirked as Stiles groaned again and undid the button, tugging them off Stiles’ hips, lifting Stiles’ leg so he could step out of them.“Now you.”

Derek shook his head with a laugh, pulling his own jeans off of his muscular thighs and going back to kissing Stiles, his hand cupping the other man’s ass as they rubbed against each other, hard cocks sliding against skin. “Lube?”

“In the desk,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s mouth, slumping against the wall with his cock in his hand as Derek darted to the desk to grab lube. He dropped to his knees in front of Stiles, who turned around and braced himself against the wall, holding his cheeks open for Derek. 

Derek didn’t waste any time, he slicked up a finger and eased it inside Stiles, who let out a pornographic moan, making Derek’s dick pulse.He palmed it with his free hand, savoring the sensation as he added a second finger.

He felt Stiles start to tremble beneath him as he added a third finger and crooked them just so inside of him, brushing against his prostate, making him buck back onto his hand.“Think you’re ready?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles breathed out, his voice wrecked, making Derek smirk.He pulled his fingers out, added some lube with his cock and Stiles turned around.Derek hoisted him up, using the wall for leverage he found Stiles’ hole and slipped in, relishing the hot wetness as he entered him. 

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek, digging his heals into Derek’s ass, making him thrust harder. Derek leaned forward, bracing himself on the wall as he pounded into the other man, leaning in for a kiss that was hard and biting, almost painful. 

There was a neediness in the kiss that had never been there before, like Stiles’ needed it more than he needed air. He didn’t think about what that meant, he just kissed back, let Stiles lick into his mouth as he pounded into his ass, Stiles’ weeping cock trapped between them, getting rubbed with each thrust. 

“I need more,” Stiles moaned, his head thrown back now, neck exposed and Derek wanted to bite it.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Derek responded, his voice rough and breathless from exertion. 

“I can take it,” Stiles grunted, digging his heals harder into Derek’s ass and Derek thrusted harder, feeling his cock brush over Stiles’ prostate, making Stiles let out another moan.“Fuck, right there.”

Derek thrust harder and watched in awe as Stiles head leaned back against the wall, his eyes shut and is mouth slightly open.Without much warning Stiles’ came between them, spattering across Derek’s chest and that was all it took for Derek to thrust once more and unload inside Stiles.He dropped his head to the wall, breathless, as Stiles untangled his legs from Derek’s waist and dropped to the floor. 

When Derek opened his eyes he saw Stiles looking up at him, his expression unreadable, his hands trembling slightly from his orgasm.“Wow,” Derek breathed out, his eyes trained on Stiles face.

“I needed that,” Stiles said, giving Derek a half smile as he hoisted himself off the floor.

“What are friends for,” Derek shot back with a smirk, “I’m here any time you need that.”

“I might have a girlfriend,” Stiles blurted, his hands still a little shaky as he pulled on his jeans and looked at Derek through eyes that were a little hallow, a little sad. 

“That’s okay, we just won’t do this again,” Derek said, a feeling creeping over him that he couldn’t explain. “Congratulations.”

“I’m not sure if I want it,” Stiles explained, sitting down on his bed and putting his head in his hands, “My heads all messed up right now.”

“It’ll get easier,” Derek said softly, sitting down next to Stiles and squeezing his neck, “It always gets easier with time.”

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” Stiles said, his eyes downcast.

“It wasn’t you,” Derek said easily, knowing that Stiles would carry the guilt with him for the rest of his life, like Derek did. “It wasn’t you, you were the victim.”

Stiles didn't say anything after that, they just sat there on the bed for a few minutes until he spoke, “I will say, I’m going to miss your cock.”

Derek laughed, “I meant it when I said we can do it again, you just have to be single.”

“What a friends for?” Stiles asked with a laugh and Derek nodded.

“I’m going to go though, I’ve got some stuff to deal with at the loft,” Derek said with a small smile, squeezing Stiles’ shoulder. 

“See ya around, Sourwolf,” Stiles said, finally looking a little lighter than he had in weeks, “We’re doing pizza and movies at the McCall’s house on Saturday, you’re invited.”

“Thanks,” Derek said with a grin as he jumped out of the window. 

“Show off,” Stiles called after him, making him laugh as he jogged to his Toyota and driving off, missing the Camaro as he drove.Stiles was still in the back of his mind, even as he walked into the loft and was ambushed by hunters, and then Kate.Stiles was so present in his head that he imagined him as he drifted out of consciousness, bullet wound slowly healing on his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for the sake of my story and heart Derek and Braeden we just friends who slept together, there were no other feelings. 
> 
> Also, smut and Sterek feels.

Stiles stormed into the loft, well stormed might not be the right word, he stalked into the loft, throwing the door open as he did. “You home?”

Derek came striding down the stairs, his hand in his pockets, “What do you want Stiles?”

“Can’t a guy come see a friend without any ulterior motives?” Stiles asked, tugging at the sleeve of his green sweatshirt, his voice earnest.It was times like this that Derek most missed his heighten senses, he missed being able to hear Stiles’ heartbeat, it always gave him away.

“A normal friend, yes, you? Not so much,” Derek said, leaning against the railing of the spiral staircase and looking Stiles over, “Is that blood on your shirt?”

“It’s not mine,” Stiles said, stepping forward and looking Derek over, “Is that a bandage?Are you still losing your powers?”

“Yes Stiles,” He grit out, not wanting to explain it again, he didn’t understand it himself.Ever since he had been de-aged and then came back to his normal body he had been losing his powers, he was all but human now.He needed to find Kate and find out what she had done to him, but there were other pressing matters at hand, like the fact that his pack was on a dead pool and they had no idea how to stop it. 

“Where’s Braeden? You guys have been spending a lot of time together lately.” Stiles mused, walking closer to Derek.He didn’t have to have werewolf senses to know that Stiles was coming on to him.

“Where’s Malia? You two have been attached at the hip lately,” Derek countered, his voice even but his heart racing a little. 

“We, broke up,” Stiles said, his voice softer than Derek was expecting, “After everything went down at the school today, she found out some stuff I’d been hiding from her.”

"Maybe you shouldn't hide stuff from her,” Derek said, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

“Yeah, maybe.You didn’t say where Braeden is though,” Stiles said, brown eyes meeting hazel.“Isn’t she supposed to be helping with the whole deadpool thing?”

"I'm not her keeper,” Derek said causally.

“Aren’t you her boyfriend,” Stiles blurted out, looking at Derek through thick lashes, his tongue darted out and he licked his lips.

“We’ve slept together a few times and she’s helping me learn to bend, but I wouldn’t call her my girlfriend, she’d probably shoot me if I did.” Derek said with a laugh.He liked Braeden well enough, she was smart and definitely good looking, but he wouldn’t call her his girlfriend, it was just sex with her, they weren’t even really _friends_ yet if he was being honest, they were getting there though. 

“In that case, want to be a distraction for a little while?” Stiles asked, taking a tentative step toward Derek, his eyes darkening with want as he did. 

“I don’t have much time,” Derek said honestly, his stomach sinking at the look of disappointment on Stiles’ face as he spoke.“But I could go for a quickie.”

“It’ll be quick,” Stiles said, trying to sound suggestive, “I mean, it’ll be good, but quick.”

Derek laughed, stepping forward and pulling Stiles toward him.He didn’t know why, but for some reason relaxed at the touch, feeling better than he had in weeks, months even, if he was being honest. 

It was dirty and needy, both of them tugging at the others clothes and grinding against each other.Derek managed to get Stiles’ shirt over his head and started nipping and sucking at his neck and chest, marking him.“I thought that was a werewolf thing, but you’re pretty human now and you’re still doing it.”

“Maybe I just like your neck,” Derek muttered, kissing it lightly before slowly making his way down Stiles’ chest until he was on his knees in front of the other man, his face buried in his groin, hands on his ass. “Maybe I like a lot of parts on you.”

Stiles groaned, his hand finding the top of Derek’s head and grabbing a handful of hair and holding on for dear life as Derek pulled his zipper down with his teeth and sucked at the head of Stiles’ cock through his boxers.“Fuck,” He moaned, leaning back against the railing of the staircase and letting his head fall back, lost in the sensation. 

Derek smirked, hooking his fingers into Stiles’ boxers and tugging them down to his ankles and gripping his ass as he took the entirety of Stiles’ shaft down his throat, eliciting a filthy moan from Stiles that made Derek hum and grip his ass harder. 

Sucking and twirling his tongue around Stiles’ throbbing cock turned Derek on more than he had been in a while, his own dick painfully hard, so he removed a hand from Stiles’ firm butt and undid his own pants, wrapping a hand around himself as he bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks around Stiles.

“God, Derek, your mouth,” Stiles groaned, his fingers tightening in Derek’s hair, “You look so good like this,sucking my cock.”

Derek looked up at Stiles and tried to glare, but once his eyes met Stiles’, saw how blown his pupils were, show how flushed he was, he felt nothing but turned on.He squeezed his own cock as he took Stiles down his throat again, rubbing his thumb across the head and letting the sensation run through him. 

As he sucked, Stiles started to move his hips, fucking into his mouth.Derek smiled around his cock and opened his mouth as far as it would go, letting Stiles fuck into him as he worked his own shaft, feeling his orgasm building quickly.He felt Stiles’ hit the back of his throat and held back a gag, loving the feeling of Stiles, heavy in his mouth, the salty taste of precum  leaking onto his tongue. 

“You’re so good,” Stiles murmured, stilling his hips and letting Derek run the flat of his tongue over the head of his cock, groaning.“I’m so close, so fucking close.”

Derek redoubled his efforts, sucking and twirly his tongue.It was getting filthily, all spit and precum leaking out of his mouth.He fisted his own cock harder, rubbing it as fast as he could while he bobbed his head.He felt his balls tighten and his own orgasm spilled into his hand and onto the floor, but he didn’t stop working his mouth until he felt Stiles’ cum down his throat.He sucked him through his orgasm and then pulled off with a filthy pop.

“Want me to return the favor,” Stiles asked after a minute, he was till breathing a little quickly, but he sounded a lot happier than he had when they had started. 

“I’m already taken care of,” Derek said with a laugh, gesturing to the small puddle of cum under his feet and on his hand.“Sucking you off is kind of a turn on.” 

“Weirdo,” Stiles said, his voice full of affection. 

Derek pulled him to the floor and Stiles tried to growl at him, making Derek laugh.“Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Stiles said, his voice growing soft, his head resting against Derek’s shoulder, “I almost died today, in a completely non supernatural way.”

“What?” Derek asked, panicking slightly.

“The guy who released the virus, he was going to kill me, had the gun to my head and everything, but Agent McCall, he killed him.It’s his blood on my shirt.” Stiles explained.Derek didn’t need to have werewolf powers to know Stiles’ heart was racing, so he put a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and rubbed gently. 

“You’re okay, everyone is going to be fine,” Derek said, knowing he was lying.He knew that his name had been the third cypher key, he knew that he wasn’t making it out of this alive. 

Stiles shook his head, but smiled, his eyes meeting Derek’s.He leaned in and kissed Derek.It was the first kiss they had ever had that wasn’t leading to something else, that was just a kiss with no intention behind it, but maybe that means it has all the intention in the world.

By the time Stiles left it was dark outside, there were empty Chinese takeout containers on the table and Stiles had four texts from Scott in his inbox, and Derek's plans to go for a run were forgotten.“I’m glad you’re okay,” Derek muttered and Stiles shot him a smile before shutting the door. 

Braeden came over later, “You’re happy,” she said, her voice teasing, “Did Stiles come over?” 

“What? Why would seeing Stiles make me happy?” Derek asked, his eyebrows nearly in his hairline.

“I’m not blind,” Braeden said with a smile, “I’m glad you’re happy, it looks good on you.” She sauntered up the stairs to the bedroom and then yelled, “You’re sleeping down there, dream about your boy.”

Derek glared at the ceiling, letting her words replay in his head.Stiles wasn’t his boy, they were just having sex and hanging out.They were just friends, that’s all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [SterekPotter100t](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com), come play!


	6. + One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who commented and cheered me on during this fic. It means so much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.
> 
> I espeically want to thank [Bella](http://runedsterek.tumblr.com/), who is RunedSterek on Tumblr. Her NSFW queue is what inspired this entire thing. 
> 
> This is not beta read - sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm sure they are plentiful.

Derek watched as Braeden walked off with the hunters and as much as he wanted to feel sad that she was leaving, he didn't feel a thing. He looked back at the pack, at Stiles, Scott, Kira, Malia, and Liam and he knew why he wasn’t sad, he couldn’t leave them, not after everything they had been through.Braeden would probably always be there for them if they called her but she was a wanderer. It was these people that would stay, they were his new family. 

They made it back into Beacon Hills as the sun was setting.Derek flopped onto his bed in the loft, ready to sleep for a week.He managed to get a solid 14 hours before he awoke, a familiar scent filling his nose. “Stiles?” He grumbled, his head half under a pillow and his eyes still closed. 

“Wake your wolfy ass up,” Stiles said, his voice even but Derek knew better than let his guard down.

“Here for an early morning booty call?” Derek asked, rolling over, letting the sheet slip low on his hips as he did.He eyes were still heavy with sleep as he looked at Stiles, who was standing at the foot of the bed, his hair sticking up in every direction, his eyes looked less tired than they had when they got back, but he looked a little wired, like he had had five cups of coffee.

“I thought you were dead, I thought you were fucking dead Derek,” Stiles said, walking around to come closer to Derek, punching him on the shoulder. “Don’t ever fucking do that again.”

Derek just stared at him, he could hear Stiles’ heart beating, smell the distress coming off of him in waves, he could see the echo of the pain in his eyes.Derek’s heart started pounding so hard the thought Stiles might be able to hear it with human ears. “I’m right here Stiles, I’m not going anywhere.”

Stiles glared for another few seconds before sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling Derek into a bone crushing hug. “You better not.”

They stayed like that for a long time, Stiles’ arms wrapped around Derek’s neck, Derek’s arms tight around Stiles’ middle.Derek could feel a wet spot on his shoulder that he wasn’t going to mention, he could smell the salt of the tears and it broke his heart.Stiles shouldn’t cry over him, Stiles should smile all the time.

“Do you know how hard it was to leave you?” Stiles asked, pulling back and wiping his face on his own shoulder.“You were just laying there, bleeding to death and you made me go.”

“Do you know how hard it was to tell you to?” Derek asked, caressing Stiles' cheek with a large hand, cupping his jaw. “You were the last thing that went through my mind, I just wanted you to be safe.”

“You can’t say stuff like that,” Stiles murmured, leaning into Derek’s touch.

“Like what?”

“Stuff that makes it seem like you care about me.”

“Stiles, of course I care about you,” Derek said, pulling back to get a better look at Stiles, at the flush that was creeping across his cheeks, the look of hope in his eyes. “I care about you more than anyone.”

Derek didn’t wait for a response, he just leaned forward and kissed Stiles, trying to put all the unsaid things into it.It said, I love you, I need you, watching you leave was almost worse than dying, you mean everything to me.The kiss itself was soft, with little heat behind it, but it still made Derek’s stomach flip and his eyes flutter shut.

It was Stiles who pulled away, his eyes half shut and his hips moist, “This wasn’t just sex was it?”

“I don’t think its been just sex for a long time,” Derek said with a soft smile, his heart skipping a beat as Stiles leaned forward and kissed him again, just as soft as the first one.

Derek pulled Stiles on top of him, situating the younger man between his legs as they kissed, tongue’s twirling together and their hands roaming over each other’s bodies like it was the first time they had ever done this, and in some ways it was.Each touch was filled with intension, with the promise that this would be something more than a quick fuck. 

“Is this too fast,” Derek asked, pulling back from the kiss as it became more heated, wanting to stop it before it got too far if Stiles wasn’t ready yet.

“Derek, this part we’ve done before.This part we’re good at,” Stiles said, running a hand over Derek’s bear back and scratching him with blunt nails, making Derek shudder slightly, “Talk later, sex now.”

“Yeah, okay,” Derek said, diving back into the kiss with gusto, getting a hand under Stiles’ shirt and feeling the soft skin turn into goose bumps as his nails raked across Stiles’ chest.He nipped and sucked on his neck until he was satisfied with the groans Stiles’ was making and pulled the other man’s shirt off.

He knew that Stiles was right, this part was something that they were good at, they had always connected physically, even before they started having casual sex, even after they had developed feelings for each other.Derek bit back a smiled as he kissed Stiles’ chest, sucking on a nipple and relishing the shudder that went through him.

If he was being honest with himself, he had felt something more for Stiles since before they had slept together the first time, since he realized how brave and strong the beautiful boy was, since he had held Derek up for two hours in eight feet of water without once really thinking about letting him drown.He was selfless to the point of reckless, but so was Derek. 

“Stop thinking,” Stiles said, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair with a smile playing on his sinful lips.“Less thinking and more sexy things.”

“I think a man with a brain is sexy,” Derek reported, a smirk on his mouth, but he reached into the nightstand and grabbed the lube, dropping a glob onto his fingers and moving down lower on Stiles, spreading his legs and positioning himself between them. 

Stiles laid back on the pillowed, twitching just slightly when Derek ran a finger over his hole. Derek eased a single finger in, loving the feeling of Stiles around him as he did.He got the finger in to the knuckle and started feeling around inside for Stiles’ prostate, finding it with his finger crocked and grazed over it, enjoying the look of bliss on Stiles’ face, his mouth hanging open.

He slipped a second finger in and spread his fingers to give Stiles a good stretch.His unoccupied hand was gripping at Stiles’ inner thigh so tightly it would surely bruise but Stiles didn’t seem to mind.He was running one hand lazily over his cock, the other gripping the sheets. 

By the time Derek had a third finger inside Stiles he had to palm his own cock through his sweats, trying to keep himself under control.“Are you going to fuck me or what?” Stiles tried to snark, but it came out as more of a whine, his voice breathy with want. 

Derek pulled his fingers out, pushed his own pants down and slicked his cock up.Stiles tried to flip over, but Derek stopped him with a hand on his chest, “I want to see you, I bet you make the prettiest faces while I’m inside you.”

“I was going to call you romantic, but now I think you’re stealing lines from porn,” Stiles said with a half laugh that quickly turned into a moan as Derek slid easily inside of him. 

He started slow, with small thrusts into the other man but Stiles wanted more and Derek was nothing if not willing to please his partner.He pushed himself onto his knees, hiking Stiles up onto a pillow and draping his legs over his shoulders and started pounding into him with wild thrusts of his hips.

The effect was instantaneous, Stiles eyes slid shut and he worried at his lip, fingers gripping the sheets for dear life.Derek felt as he grazed over Stiles’ prostate with each thrust and thrust faster to make sure Stiles’ enjoyed it.He pinned the other man’s hands down as he tried to touch his cock, “You’re going to cum from my cock alone.”

Stiles whimpered at the words, letting out a moan as Derek ran one hand over his hard nipples. “Derek, fuck I’m so close I can feel it.” Stiles said, his breath coming in short bursts and Derek jerked his hips erratically, feeling his own orgasm coming. 

Without warning Stiles came, a rope of white shooting out of his already weeping cock and hitting Derek in the chest, clinging to his chest hair. That was enough to send him over the edge, he threw his head back and let out an inhumane roar as he came inside Stiles’ feeling his eyes flash and claws sprout for a moment as he did. 

“Did you just wolf out?” Stiles asked after a few minutes of recovery.

“Sorry,” Derek mumbles, laying down onto of Stiles after he pulled out and returned the other man’s legs to his sides. 

“Don’t be, I’m glad you trust me enough to let go like that,” Stiles said, his voice earnest, “Also, get off of me, you’re covered in my cum.”

“We could always shower,” Derek said, rolling off of Stiles and getting off the bed. 

“After that you’re taking me out for breakfast,” Stiles said with a shrug, “On a date.”

“I can mange that,” Derek said, leaning over and kissing Stiles on the forehead lightly, “I’m going to woo you.”

“I’m already wooed,” Stiles said with a laugh, slapping Derek’s ass as he walked ahead of him, “You’re basically already my boyfriend, you’ll never get rid of me.We Stilinski’s love hard and usually forever.”

They both froze as the magnitude of what Stiles said sank in.“Shit, just ignore me, I’m sex drunk.” Stiles said, trying to read Derek’s face.

“That’s a lie,” Derek said, grabbing Stiles’ by the hand and kissing it, “I - me too, you know that, right?”

“You’re also sex drunk,” Stiles said, giving Derek a shit eating grin.

“I love you too,” Derek said, trying to sound exasperated but it just came out fond.He was so damn in love with Stiles Stilinski and Stiles loved him too.For the first time since the fire Derek felt something settle in his chest, he felt like he was home as he looked into the whiskey eyes in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
